Her Perfume
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: James Potter is patrolling in the Hogwarts Library when he meets a mysterious girl. A bit AU. Please read, enjoy, and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Her Perfume**

**Chapter 1**

James Potter was patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at 7:00 one cold, wet and windy Saturday night. He was strolling through the rows of bookshelves in the library when he noticed a small glimmer of light behind one of the bookshelves.

"Who's there?" He called.

A quiet "Nox." that echoed though the silent library was the response. The light went out. James crept towards the area where the light had been. As he got near he noticed a silhouette crouching behind one of the small sofas that were scattered throughout the library. James grinned.

"Lumos Maxima." He said causing a ball of light to shoot from his wand and hover in the air, illuminating the scene. He turned to see who the person was, but as he turned he saw a hand with a plastic purple ring on the pinkie snatch his glasses off, blinding him.

"Siriusly?!" He exclaimed.

"You know, that got old an hour after it started." A vaguely familiar female voice replied. Seeing as James knew every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girl, it was natural to assume that this one was Slytherin. He raised his wand, mentally selecting a Jinx, to get back at the snake for stealing his glasses.

"Wait! Don't Jinx me! I'm Gryffindor!"

"Really? Then what's the password to the Gryffindor tower?"

"Padfoot rules."

James lowered his wand. At the start of the year, he and Lily had decided that he would choose the password for the first half of the year, and she would choose it for the second half. Sirius had confunded James so that instead of it being 'Snakes are fools', (Lily wouldn't let him use more colourful language, "Think of the first years, Potter!") the password became 'Padfoot rules'. They had tried to change it, but the Fat Lady was adamant that once the password was set, it couldn't be changed.

"Sorry, thought you were a Snake. Why'd you steal my glasses?"

"So you couldn't see me."

"Okaaay. Did you change your voice so I wouldn't recognise it?"

"Quick aren't you?"

"As lightning." James drawled flopping down on the sofa. Or where he thought the sofa was. The girl giggled, a high pitched, squeaky sound, as she helped him up.

"Godric, I hate her laugh." She groaned, guiding him onto the sofa.

"Whose laugh?"

"Can't tell you that, it would help you figure out who I am. I know you're wondering."

James grinned, liking the girl's attitude. He went through all the Gryffindor girls in his mind, trying to figure out who she could be. He dwindled on Marlene, then remembered she had Detention with Slughorn until 8.

"So," He said, leaning forward and squeezing the girl's hand, which was still in his own, "Why don't you want me to know you are?"

"Hmmm…" She replied, as he stroked her hand with his thumb. "It would spoil the fun wouldn't it?"

"The fun of what?"

"Seeing you try and work it out."

He felt her slide closer to him.

"What makes you think I will?" He asked teasingly.

"Because," She responded, cupping his face with her hand and kissing him, he sighed as he inhaled an expensive, beautiful scent, "I know you. Goodnight James."

James felt her get up, and slide his glasses into his hand. He put them on and saw he was alone, the smell of her perfume still lingering in the air.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games (references in this chapter) **

**Chapter 2**

_Sniff, sniff._

_Sniff, sniff._

Lily Evans huffed in exasperation.

_Sniff, sniff._

She gritted her teeth.

_Sniff, sniff._

She willed herself not to snap.

_Sniff, sniff._

She snapped.

"Potter." She snarled. Her fellow seventh years, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones, Dorcas Meadows and Alice Prewett began eating their breakfasts very quickly, in case of a row.

"Yes, Petal?" James replied innocently.

"Don't call me that! WHY are you sniffing around us?"

"Sorry, Flower."

"POTTER!"

"Sorry. You see-" James poured out the story of the girl in the library and how she had challenged him to discover her identity.

"So, let me get this straight," Lily said, frowning slightly, "Last night, you were patrolling in the Library, when you met a girl who disguised her voice, wore a purple plastic ring, stole your glasses, kissed you, challenged you to find out who she was and wore expensive perfume. You plan to find out who she is by sniffing every girl in Gryffindor, until you find one wearing that scent?"

"Yup." James replied, promptly, popping the 'p' and puffing out his chest proudly.

Lily laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you for your support, Flower." James said, bowing. Dodging Lily's stinging hex, he strode down the table to the Marauders.

"MC Prongsie is in da house!" Sirius boomed, slapping James on the back.

"What?"

"Muggle saying."

"Oh. Anyway last night-"

"You were patrolling in the Library, when you met a girl who disguised her voice, wore a purple plastic ring, stole your glasses, kissed you, challenged you to find out who she was and wore expensive perfume. You plan to find out who she is by sniffing every girl in Gryffindor, until you find one wearing that scent." Recited Remus.

"Yeah. Clever or what?"

"What." Remus replied.

"Shut it."

"I dunno Moony, he's had worse ideas." Sirius said, flicking a baked bean at a passing Amos Diggory. "I've got a better one." He jumped up and ran towards the staff table. He spoke briefly to Dumbledore, who nodded. Sirius put his wand to his throat and spoke, his voice echoing over the hall;

"Attention, tributes, attention." He waited. No-one laughed, though all eyes were upon him, aside from peter who was eating. "No? OK. Anyway, who'd the girl who kissed James Potter in the library last night please evade discovery because I'm really looking forward to watching him trying to work it out, and it would be appreciated if he didn't discover you too soon. Thank you. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

He sat down to applause (Though no one had any clue where he got that tribute and odds stuff from).

"What was with all that tribute and odds stuff?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Let's just say I'm a Seer." Sirius replied.

Remus laughed, "You're as much a seer as Bertha Jorkins isn't nosy."

"OI!"

"Who cares about that?" James moaned, banging his head on the table, "Now she's going to avoid me and I'll never find her. Thanks Padfoot."

"Anytime," Sirus replied, grinning. "Cheer up Prongs, think of Evans!"

James's head shot up and he groaned, "Lily! How could I forget! I can't date the Perfume girl, because I love her!"

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Remus said, standing up, "Come on, we're practically the last in here, we'll be late for charms!"

James and Sirius got up and slung their bags over their shoulders. Peter, who had been immersed in his food ever since arriving in the hall grabbed a stack of toast, shoved it in his bag and followed them out the hall.

They were halfway across the empty Entrance Hall, talking and laughing loudly, when James suddenly smelt that beautiful expensive perfume. His head swiveled round but no one was there. He pulled out the map and saw that no-one was around them. He shoved the map into his bag and frowned, then determination settled upon him. Lily, or no Lily, he was going to find the girl.

The girl with the perfume watched from the window. She had worked out they had made a map, and figured it would only identify you if you were touching the ground. So she had got a broom, raced out of the hall, grabbed it from its hiding place, flew out the window, and waited. She had sprayed the perfume over the Marauders and she smiled as she saw the determination cross James's face. She knew he was going to keep looking for her, and she was prepared for the hunt.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
